


Missed

by Izhilzha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 08-09 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel will miss Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



Daniel stopped short just inside the door to Sam's office. The place was in moderate chaos, but that was normal enough; what had stopped him were the great empty spaces along counters. The books were missing, all the boxes of backed-up computer files were gone, and prototype gadgets were wedged into foam in open metal briefcases.

Sam herself was bent over a stack of file folders, deftly sorting them into about eight different piles. She looked up, and grinned. "Daniel!" A dusty hand combed back her hair. "Come to help me pack?"

"Actually, I was hoping for a break." Daniel glanced around the office again. "Are you taking all your projects to Area 51?"

Sam followed his gaze and shrugged. "Just about. The ones I'm only consulting on will stay here, with Dr. Lee and other department heads, but I'm definitely taking all of my own stuff."

The computer was powered down, all its peripherals disconnected. Daniel frowned. "I thought you were leaving over the weekend?"

Sam froze, and set down her stack of files. "Oh, I was going to come tell you this morning, but I got a little caught up in sorting stuff. I'm leaving tonight--they moved it up."

Daniel took a moment to absorb this. He surprised even himself by crossing the room and enveloping Sam in a hug. She drew in a sharp breath, but wrapped her arms around him tightly, in return. "You realized you'll be missed, right?"

At that, she pulled back and smiled, though her eyes were suspicously bright. Daniel let himself relax. He hadn't been sure that this choice was the best for his friend, but this excitement, this beaming face, was something he hadn't seen on her since before Jacob's death.

"Of course," Sam said. "I'm counting on it."


End file.
